


i don't need you

by Martyr96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyr96/pseuds/Martyr96
Summary: Stiles Stilinski.  A name that hasn't been uttered in years. now most call him Agent stilinski the highest level agent in shield, right below Director fury. He usually takes care of things from afar. Which is why he is caught completely off guard with his next assignment; Watch Loki. He has now become the official handler of Loki and the avengers. Easy right?Stilinski knew he should have stayed in street fighting





	i don't need you

The shield Helicarrier is silent. A rare moment that doesn't last long "you want me to do what?" stilinski squeaks out "watch Loki" Fury answered like its another day and judging by the way he rubs at his temples it might be. Stilinski pauses "when do i start sir?" he says after another silent moment. fury's lips sightly curl up, a brief moment that quickly disappears "tonight. Pack your bags. Your heading to the avengers tower" 

"so what?! he just gets to walk free? because he's your brother?!" Clint Barton yells again. Thor sighs "He is not being pardoned, he is merely getting a ..'second chance' as Jane says" he answers "and what? what will he do here? wonder around and do whatever he wants?" Clint says waving his arms around in exasperation "he will be getting a live in handler" Natasha answered "HA! like that's going to do shit! Hes the god of mischief! and what a newbie is going to be able to handle him?" Clint says sitting on the couch in defeat "who the hell is Stilinski,anyway?" Tony stark asks the agents "Don't know. Never heard of him. Ever" Natasha says narrowing her eyes. "well he's suppose to be here in thirty-minutes, so better get his and Rudolf room ready" tony mutters as he messes around with his stark tablet. Clint bounces his leg. brows furrowed as he stares out the window trying to keep calm. Soon Steve rogers joins them in the living room. 

_10 minutes_

a black car pulls up. Doors creek open 

8 minutes 

they're in the elevator. 

5 minutes 

more floor to go. hearts pound. Bruce joins them in waiting. 

2 minutes 

no one breathes 

the elevator door dings open as they step off the elevator and onto the avengers floor, as they call it. Loki stands there in human clothes. Tight fitting jeans and a plain long sleeve green shirt. Bright green eyes dance with mystery as they survey the room. The man next to him is lanky and tall, with honey brown eyes that hold millions of secrets and lies within them. His hair is a wild, gravity defying mess. He's wearing the slandered shield uniform minus the logo. The agent rocks back onto his heels . He seems calm but his body is tense. Ready to fight or run at a moments notice "You must be Loki's handler" Natasha says with a sultry look. "stilinski" the agent replies "what? no first name?" tony baits Stilinski pauses He could tell them is old nickname, a name he hadn't gone by for years. Deciding against it he gave a cheeky smile "mischief. You can call me Mischief"

" all right Mischief" tony says with an eye roll "Lets set some ground rules for you and ....your guest...Anyway!" tony clasps his hands with a loud _CLAP_. " JARVIS will be moderating your every move. If he so much as twitches his nose wrong JARVIS will notify me and it will be out a window with both of you" he says darkly "Loki wont be able to leave the tower unless he's with you" he adds ignoring Loki's eye roll "He's your responsibility. No one will be helping you wash cujo or anything" tony says even as loki scrunches up his nose and glares "Im alright with all those rules. But My _responsibility_ is to make watch loki and protect him. So if any of you attempt to harm Loki then i will be forced to act. I am here to do my job not make friends" Mischief says his cheeky smile no longer looks innocent. They all look at Clint who gives a shaky nod "fine" he grunts. "alright, let me show you your room. You both have separate rooms but Mischief's room has a direct door to Loki's room"


End file.
